


touch me

by TooManyGaysTooLittleTime



Series: lord knows we chased it, love just rearranged us [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Geralt/Yennefer is never mentioned but it’s somewhat important to the story so i tagged it there, Light Dom/sub, Missing Scene, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Switch Triss Merigold, Switch Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerburg, Vaginal Fingering, and that’s the tea, i can’t believe those aren’t tags already, if geralt can cheat on yen with jaskier than yen can cheat on him with triss, lots of sex everyone, nobody asked for this, there’s not actually a desk but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime
Summary: When Geralt doesn’t satisfy her, Yennefer will come to Triss.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: lord knows we chased it, love just rearranged us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	touch me

**Author's Note:**

> hi Witcher fandom... me again, your local supplier of femslash back at it
> 
> title from touch me by victoria monét

Yennefer portals into Triss’s workshop with an almighty crash, panting heavily. Her hair is mussed up, skin beaded by sweat. Triss looks up from her work, startled.

“Yen?” she asks, the intrusion unexpected. The other woman doesn’t answer. 

“Yennefer?” Triss tries again. 

Yennefer looks around, as if checking where she is, before her gaze moves to stare directly at Triss. She looks hungry, desperate, licking her lips as if she is a predator and Triss her prey. 

Without any warning, Yennefer dives forward and kisses Triss hard, lips unrelenting. Her mouth is warm and wet, tongue enthusiastic as it slips into Triss’s mouth. 

Triss kisses back, letting herself be backed up into her workspace. The edge digs into her arse, but she doesn’t complain, grasping harder at Yennefer’s arms, nails pushing into the softened skin. 

Yennefer pulls back for a moment, flushed bright red. “Do you—do you want this, Triss,” she murmurs, lips slick with spit. 

Not trusting herself to speak, Triss nods instead. Already, she’s exerted, clutching close to Yennefer to keep from falling onto the table. 

“Okay,” Yennefer replies, and kisses her again, teeth nipping at Triss’s bottom lip harshly. Her hands come up to Triss’s dress, pulling it off her shoulders to slide down onto the floor and puddle there. 

Triss fumbles with the rope belt of Yennefer’s thin white dress, desperate to get to the bare skin underneath. It comes off easily once she undoes the knot, falling off Yennefer’s body. 

There’s a short, poignant pause before Yennefer’s hand reaches in between Triss’s thighs, sweaty and wet, to find the apex. Triss gasps when Yennefer circles her centre with one finger, pleading for more without words. 

Yennefer obeys, sliding that finger inside of her, and Triss lets out a wanton moan, head thrown back. Yennefer pushes her further against the desk, using her own body to pin Triss in. Her hair falls into Triss’s face as she looks downwards, breathing rapidly. Yennefer continues to move her finger inside Triss, the roughness exquisite. Without much preamble, she brings Triss to orgasm, pressing another finger inside and letting Triss moan wildly as she comes onto Yennefer’s hand. 

She turns to go, removing her hand from inbetween Triss’s thighs and reaching for her dress, but Triss grabs her arm, willing her to stay. Yennefer is clearly reluctant, but she gives in, kissing Triss again, softer and sweeter this time. 

“Let me make you come,” Triss murmurs as their lips part from each other’s. She sinks to the floor in front of Yennefer, the wood cold upon her knees, and looks up as she trails kisses down Yennefer’s stomach.

Yennefer nods shortly, snagging a hand in Triss’s hair and dragging her to inbetween her thighs. Triss gets on with it, licking and kissing further inwards. Yennefer’s thighs tighten about Triss’s chin when she licks a particular spot, and she lets out a soft moan. Triss repeats the motion, attempting to make Yennefer feel good. 

“Come on, Triss,” Yennefer groans. “Stop teasing me.” She fists a hand in Triss’s hair as proof. 

Triss leans inwards and licks into Yennefer’s core, tasting Yennefer on her tongue. She continues to explore Yennefer obediently, licking in a steady rhythm. Yennefer sighs above her, leaning further into Triss’s mouth. 

It’s easy to make Yennefer come: she’s wet against Triss’s mouth, and it only takes one strong lick before she moans heavily and softens her grip on Triss’s hair. 

Triss pulls out from inbetween Yennefer’s legs, looking up at her for reassurance, but Yennefer is already turning away from her. The other woman settles her dress on her body again, finger-combs her hair into neatness, before portaling away as fast as she’d come, without a single glance backwards at Triss. 

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door of her chambers, Triss gets up from her bed, kicking aside the covers, and opens it. She expects a servant come to rouse her for some reason or other, but instead, when she opens it, Yennefer is behind the door. 

“This is unexpected,” Triss observes as she pushes the door to the side and turns to go back to bed, “but come in.” 

Yennefer does so, closing the door behind her. While Triss returns to sit upon her bed, Yennefer remains awkwardly by the door, looking downwards and biting her lip. 

“What have you come here for?” Triss asks, trying not to be dissuaded by Yennefer’s aloofness. 

Yennefer looks up, hesitantly. “Triss... I need you to make me come again.” 

The request is unexpected, but Triss still feels a pang of lust in her stomach. “Are you sure—” she begins to ask, but is stopped by Yennefer. 

“Yes,” she says, moving to the bed and already sliding off her cloak. “If you still want me, that is.” 

“Of course I do,” Triss replies, honestly and openly. She notices that Yennefer is struggling to unzip her dress and sits up. “Come, allow me.” 

Yennefer turns her back to Triss to allow her to undo it, head hanging downwards and staring at her lap. Once it slides off, revealing her back, Yennefer turns back around and moves in to kiss Triss, pausing before she meets her lips. 

Guilt seems to flood through her before Yennefer closes her eyes and kisses her, close-mouthed this time. Triss feels that Yennefer is hesitant, and so she returns the kiss softly, sliding her hands up to loop around Yennefer’s neck. 

“It’s okay,” Triss whispers when she pulls away, staring up at Yennefer with trusting eyes. She trains her gaze on Yennefer, encouraging her to look into her eyes. “It’s okay, Yen.” 

Yennefer lets out a shuddering breath before leaning in to kiss Triss again. She presses in closer to Triss, pushing her into the pillow behind her. 

Triss makes encouraging sounds, urging Yennefer to continue. She snakes a hand in between their bodies, running it over Yennefer’s stomach in teasing circles. 

When Yennefer pulls back, her eyes are slowly darkening. “Tease, Triss,” she murmurs lowly, threading her hand through Triss’s hair. 

She continues drawing circles on Yennefer’s stomach, humming gently as she does so. “I’m a tease, hm?”

Yennefer grits her teeth in anticipation. “You _are_. Just—fuck me already.” 

“How can I resist,” Triss says with a knowing smile, and moves her hand to rest in between Yennefer’s legs. She’s already dripping wet between her thighs, and Triss finds it easy to slip her fingers inside Yennefer, moving them slowly. 

“Oh, Melitele,” Yennefer sighs, “Triss, you’re so _slow_.”

Triss kisses her cheek. “Indeed, darling.” She moves her two fingers inside at the slowest pace she can bear to, wanting Yennefer to feel every torturous moment. 

Yennefer begins to cant her hips slowly over Triss’s fingers. “More,” she whines, eyes closed. 

Triss gives it to her, for how could she do anything else: speeds up the motions of her fingers inside Yennefer, adding a third as Yennefer rocks onto them. Yennefer throws her head back, unleashing herself as she comes onto Triss’s fingers.

The white liquid is sticky, and Triss inadvertently makes a face at the amount and tacky feeling of Yennefer’s come. She looks up, and thinks she sees Yennefer wince. 

“Triss,” Yennefer whispers, before she gets off the bed, “thank you.” 

Triss smiles brightly in return. “Any time.” 

* * *

The third time that Yennefer comes to see Triss, her dress is dipping off one side of her body, revealing her bare breast, and her hair has straw running through it.

Triss gets up from where she is kneeling to gather the plants, concerned immediately. “Yennefer? What are you doing here?”

Rather than words, Yennefer answers by dragging Triss towards a sturdy tree by her sleeve. As Yennefer’s back hits the tree trunk, Triss realises what Yennefer wants her to do.

Although Yennefer pretends to dominate completely in sex, sometimes she _needs_ to be pinned down and taken apart by someone. Sometimes she _needs_ that sense of submission to relax and let go.

And surely she knows that Triss will be happy to provide.

Triss moves in to kiss her, but is stopped by Yennefer’s hand on her lips. “Complete silence,” she says. “I don’t want to hear your voice.”

Triss nods and kisses her palm, sure that Yennefer is merely playing a game with her. She kneels down before Yennefer and digs her hands into Yennefer’s hips to keep her still as she lifts up Yennefer’s skirt to burrow her head underneath.

Inside Yennefer’s skirt, Triss is barely able to see, her only guidance from scent and touch. She leans towards where she thinks Yennefer’s upper thigh is, misses and hits Yennefer’s kneecap instead. A muffled sound of complaint can be heard above her, and Triss presses a kiss to her knee by way of apology.

She moves her head up Yennefer’s leg, feels the warmth intrinsic to Yennefer’s core and presses her lips against that spot. Yennefer’s moan can barely be heard through the skirts which block out Triss’s hearing almost completely.

Triss shuffles further forward in the dirt, begins to lavish attention upon the apex of Yennefer’s thighs. She works by feeling and memory, occasionally licking into hair instead of the familiar warmth of Yennefer.

Yennefer tastes stronger, saltier upon her tongue. Triss would almost say that she tasted like come, were she not sure that above her was Yennefer. She continues to kiss at Yennefer’s centre, pressing into her with her tongue.

The scent and feel of _Yennefer_ blocks out everything else, occupying all of Triss’s senses as she works at her, attempting to undo her. When Yennefer becomes too bold and starts to coast her hips towards Triss, she reaches up to pin them back against the tree trunk, controlling Yennefer’s movements as best she can.

Triss speeds up her licking as she brings Yennefer closer to her climax, using the tightening of Yennefer’s thighs as a way to judge her closeness. When it feels as if Yennefer will come at the next stroke of her tongue, Triss pulls away, chin and jaw dripping with Yennefer’s wetness.

Above her, she hears a groan of complaint. “Make me _come_ ,” Yennefer whines, grinding backwards against the tree trunk.

Triss smiles and puts her mouth on Yennefer again, silently proud of how she is making Yennefer beg. She uses her fingers as well as her tongue, prising Yennefer open to push her tongue further inside.

Yennefer bucks her hips against Triss’s face, once, twice, and then she’s coming, moistening Triss’s jaw a little before she manages to pull away. Triss reaches up to wipe away Yennefer’s come. It comes away slick and sticky, just like the last time, and Triss rubs her hands together to make it fall away and hit the leaves.

Triss lifts up Yennefer’s skirts as she shuffles out of them and stands up again, knees protesting at the position she had just held.

“Yennefer?” she asks, seeing that Yennefer has turned her head away and is doing up her dress again.

Yennefer turns back to her, with eyes full of hurt and guilt and pain. “I’m sorry, Triss, but this can’t go on any longer.”

“Why not?” Triss presses her, angry and confused. “You and I both enjoy it, and derive equal pleasure from it. Why are you ending it now?” She doesn’t understand.

Yennefer’s eyes are glassy, her purple irises seeming almost melancholy. “I can’t tell you, Triss. Just know that I’m sorry.” She shakes out her hair, dusts off the hem of her skirt, and portals out of the clearing, leaving Triss alone and confused.

* * *

Triss has settled into a routine in Vizima by now: she wakes up, does her errands around the city, consults with Foltest about various issues and then takes her leave. All through it, she very specifically does not think about Yennefer, and the loss of her presence beside her.

It isn’t even about the sex. While she had enjoyed it, she missed Yennefer’s company more. For all the people she knows in Vizima, it is still terribly lonely when she goes to bed.

Still, life goes on, and Triss puts herself back together again. There is a festival planned for the spring, where they will celebrate Princess Adda’s miraculous recovery. She has spent months planning a particular amusement: white flowers raining down from the sky and followed by an array of dancing creatures in the air.

When the day of the festival rolls around, Triss decides not to spend the entire time with the royal family, and says a polite good-bye to them before leaving to join the common people in their festivities.

In the evening, they begin a dance, and Triss is content to be bereft of a dancing partner, instead watching as the people make merry. She smiles a little watching Princess Adda urge Foltest to let her join in the dancing.

However, she is stirred from her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see a young boy, face grimy, who says to her: “Mistress Merigold, there’s a woman who says she’s here to see you.”

Triss sets down her flute of wine and stands up. “Lead me to her, then.” As she follows him through the crowd, she wonders who it could be. No sorceress would be so secretive to visit her at night-time, and especially not at a crowded festival where the focus was not upon them. None except for one — but Triss was sure that Yennefer didn’t want to see her again.

The boy leads her to the edge of the crowd, where people who do not wish to join the dance sit at tables and jest. Triss flicks her eyes around, curious about who it could be.

“This way, Mistress Merigold,” the boy says, leading her towards an empty table. She frowns, wondering if he had taken her out here in order to steal from her. As a sorceress, she would indeed be a target.

“She told me to sit you down and tell you to wait for her,” the boy supplies. “She’ll be along at ten hours.”

Triss glances up at the grand clock in the square once she sits down, seeing that it is five minutes to ten hours. She had not been aware that so much time had passed.

The wait seems to last an eternity. She glances up at the grand clock before glancing down at her feet, anticipation making each second feel longer and more poignant.

The clock tolls for ten hours, and immediately Triss looks around wildly, curious. She almost believes that they will not come at all — until she feels lips pressed to hers.

Triss kisses back, tasting wine and heat in their kiss. She does not know the stranger by the way they kiss alone, but they are a fine kisser. Their hair is long, and it grazes her chin.

When they pull away, Triss is already longing for their lips to be back on hers. She doesn’t get that, however, the stranger instead settling into a chair opposite her and dipping their head. Their hands go up to their hood, which — Triss notices — is lined with silver fur, and pull it down, settling it over their shoulders.

Yennefer of Vengerburg’s violet eyes meet Triss’s, and she can’t hold back a gasp.

“Yennefer?” A million questions rush through her head, chief among them _why did you leave_.

“Shh,” Yennefer whispers, and Triss can see that her cheeks are wet. Vaguely, she wonders why, but ultimately decides that it is not her place to ask.

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” Triss asks, voice soft. She trails a hand down Yennefer’s arm, covered in a velvety silver coat.

“Please,” Yennefer whispers, already leaning in.

Triss closes the gap and seals her lips to Yennefer’s, kissing firmly and securely. Yennefer’s hands loop about her neck, and her lips are soft against Triss’s.

While the kiss is initially chaste, it does not remain that way for long. Yennefer’s mouth is warm and clearly hungry as it moves against Triss’s, and Triss finds herself giving into Yennefer’s constant pressure on her lips, kissing more strongly and tugging at Yennefer’s hair to pull her in further.

Soon, the table between them becomes more of an annoyance than a necessity. It digs into Triss’s ribs as she leans further into the kiss, and prevents her from touching Yennefer the way she’d very much like to.

Yennefer seems to feel the same way, as when they pull away, she gazes at Triss with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

“Shall we take this somewhere else?” Triss suggests, sliding a hand across the table for Yennefer to take.

Yennefer slips her hand into Triss’s, the skin warm and soft. “Naturally.”

Triss is unable to help the smile that fills her face as she gets up, Yennefer’s hand in hers, and she drags Yennefer through the crowd, towards the dance in the centre.

It’s full of drunk people, so it’s easy for them to slip into the middle of the dance, and join in, the rhythm of their steps imperfect but natural and relaxed.

And when Yennefer steals a hand down Triss’s dress, slipping it beneath her skirts, it seems like the most natural thing in the world.

Triss raises her eyebrows at Yennefer teasingly before pinching a white flower from the sky and twisting it between her fingers, making it grow longer and blossom. She tucks it behind Yennefer’s ear, as lovingly as Yennefer’s fingers sliding inside her.

Triss clutches tightly to Yennefer in the dance, holding on as Yennefer fingers her along with the rhythm of the song. She attempts to stay quiet as Yennefer slips a third finger inside, but still lets out a gasp when she finds herself coming onto Yennefer’s fingers.

Yennefer smiles provocatively at her. “Your turn, Triss Merigold,” she says.

Triss returns the smile. “Naturally.” She continues to dance with Yennefer, twirling around as the music rises and falls. For a while, nothing happens at all except the movement of their feet upon the cobblestones.

Triss pulls Yennefer in close during a particularly high note, and in the same motion runs her fingers through Yennefer’s corset to loosen it. It hangs far more comfortably on Yennefer’s body, allowing her ample breathing range.

Triss will make sure that Yennefer requires said ample breathing range.

She lets Yennefer step back, following the motions of the dance, and discreetly sends out a pulse of Chaos between Yennefer’s legs. Yennefer’s gasp echoes across the space in between them.

Triss does it again, provoking the same reaction. She presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

The song changes, and Yennefer steps closer to Triss, pressing their bodies nearer to each other’s. Triss uses the opportunity to lift Yennefer’s skirt up her leg and slip her hand beneath, pressing her fingers upwards until she finds Yennefer’s centre.

Triss teases Yennefer by slipping in a finger, two fingers, on occasion before withdrawing her hand altogether. Yennefer’s dance steps become erratic, and she misses a turn, panting heavily.

Although sweat has made her hair stick to her forehead, Triss thinks that she has never seen Yennefer so beautiful. The thought prompts her to give Yennefer what she wants, and she slides three fingers into Yennefer, pumping them in and out in a fast rhythm.

“Oh, _oh_ , _oh_ ,” Yennefer gasps, soaking Triss’s fingers as she grows closer to orgasm. Triss pulls her fingers out quickly before pushing immediately back in, and as Yennefer comes onto Triss’s fingers she kisses Yennefer, soft and sweet.

“Stay with me,” Triss murmurs, and she means it.”

Yennefer dips her head to the side, lets go of Triss’s hands. “I can’t.”

The last remnant of the bond between them falls away as the music ends and Yennefer stumbles away, turning and running.

* * *

Triss has never seen so many mages flock to Aretuza. Those of all backgrounds, all allegiances are united there, under the common cause against Niflgaard.

Triss believes it to be the common cause. She hopes it to be the common cause.

She is on her way to the council chamber, along with the delegation from Temeria, when she hears a voice from the side. A voice that she would recognise instantly.

“Triss!”

“Yennefer,” she breathes, stepping out of the rush of people. Conflicting emotions well up in her chest: happiness, sadness, hurt, longing. More than ever, Triss would like to rush towards Yennefer and kiss her, find the answers she hopes for upon Yennefer’s lips.

“I tried finding you for years.” Triss says, stepping towards Yennefer. She is still not entirely sure the woman in front of her is real, she’s spent so long denying her existence in her mind.

Yennefer’s presence is unexpected, a flaw in her plan. And Triss cannot stop herself from falling for her, as she stands there in Aretuza, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you wish to see me continue on my trissefer content posting
> 
> (i will anyways but they validate me immeasurably)


End file.
